


Something More

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Live In One, Exploring Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty started rooming, there were rules in place, but then… Were weren’t rules about roaming around the flat naked. Or becoming familiar with each other. Something more wasn’t the plan, but the rules didn’t say anything against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

From day one, Jim had established some ground rules. Asking Sebastian Moran to live with him and be his 'body guard' (Jim affectionately referred to him as his 'live in one') was a huge step towards something larger. It started with Sebastian complaining about always having to drive to Jim's apartment whenever Jim needed something, even if it was as small as picking up the groceries, or handing him a pen. Sebastian always went, and he always complained.

"Why can't you just do these things yourself?"

"Because, you idiot, why else would I hire you?"

After a while, Sebastian brought it up again, "I have to waste so much gas coming down here. That's money, down the drain, because you wanted me to make you fucking tea. Why?! I should quit!"

"Yes, you should," Jim sat up and stared at him, "QUIT COMPLAINING. You remember what I said when I hired you?"

"I don't walk away unless you kill me. I know," Sebastian replied somberly. And they left it at that. It was only after the first six months of listening to Sebastian complain about gas, and time, and effort that Jim brought it up at all. He'd been sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling while Sebastian complained rather loudly about how he had to take an hour and a half out of his day to make trips between jobs and his apartment, and Jim's flat. Jim's head slowly rose from the back of the couch and he fixed Sebastian with a near deadly stare,

"If you're so upset about it, why don't you just move in?" he asked cooly, arms crossed over his chest. Sebastian was silent. Jim's eyebrows rose and he dropped his arms to his side, "That's actually brilliant. You should move in with me, Moran," it wasn't a taunt, it wasn't a teasing question now, it was a demand. More silence. 

Sebastian scratched at the back of his neck, "Well--" he began, cutting himself off. And then he frowned, "I mean, I suppose that could work... It'd definitely help--"

"But we'd have to establish some rules," Jim interrupted, holding a hand up to stop Sebastian's comments, "Rule one, No bringing home strangers from club's if the other is home. Also known as call ahead. Rule two, showers will be scheduled, as will sleeping," Jim paused and Sebastian saw an opportunity to jump in, 

"Rule three, laundry loads are shared, but we take turns doing it. Rule four, no stealing cigarettes. Rule five, no dead things in the fridge." that was honestly all Sebastian really cared about. Well that and rule one. Jim ran a hand through his hair. This all sounded very reasonable. He stuck his hand out, 

"Welcome to club Moriarty, tiger," and he offered a wink. Everything else was fine. That's why Jim took to walking around naked. He'd do it all the time. Especially when it was Sebastian's turn to gather their laundry and go to the laundromat. Jim preferred it to his clothing, but to be honest, until Sebastian got used to it, him running around naked was completely unnecessary and actually kind of disgusting. He'd clean the couch after Jim left, he'd clean and reclean every surface in the kitchen after Jim had finished, and Sebastian was particularly fond of cleaning Jim's bedsheets after a 'naked' day as he called them. Really there were better names, but Sebastian was more concerned about finding a naked man baking in the middle of his kitchen dancing to Ke$ha, which honestly disturbed him more than him being naked did. 

It took Sebastian three months to get used to the naked days, and three more to actually get into them as well. Sebastian had never been particularly comfortable with his body, that was why he'd covered it up with tattoos. Jim found that to be a crying shame and instead hoped that Sebastian would one day join in his praise for the human body days. 

"You know, handsome, you've got a better body than me, you'd make an excellent anti-clothes day candidate. You should think about it," Jim would say, bobbing his leg as he crossed it over his bare thigh. Sebastian almost winced. Honestly. There was no way that was comfortable.

Shaking his head, Sebastian frowned, "It's not pretty, covered in scars..." Jim nodded slowly. His was too. Sebastian had seen them the first day and when he had, he'd thought that maybe it was something to do with a job they'd run or something, but then he realized they were old. Childhood, old. Jim didn't say anything about the 'not pretty' comment. Jim wasn't too terribly vain, but he did think the human body was something to appreciate. Especially Sebastian's. 

He was tentative at first, which was fine, Jim respected that. He'd walk around in his boxers on days they didn't have jobs. Jim would comment on how lovely he looked, he'd make a comment about his arse, idle flirting, really, and then they'd go about their way. It was only after they both nearly got shot while on a job that Sebastian really came out about it. Jim had shouted something about not ruining the goods and Sebastian became aware that he was actually serious when he was talking about his body.

The next week, Sebastian was wearing nothing, Jim was smirking and they were laughing. It hadn't been in the rules. 

It certainly hadn't been in the rules that they couldn't smack each other's butts when the moment presented itself. It didn't prevent them from having fun. The rules said nothing about cuddling or sharing a cig, or drinking until they passed out on the couch together. It said nothing about actually liking each other or starting to prefer each other's company over others. So technically it was their set of rules' fault that it happened in the first place. Jim hadn't planned on it, and Sebastian certainly hadn't either. 

Late at night, after another extremely successful kill, Sebastian came home to wine and a skillfully prepared dinner, with Jim. Jim had gotten some major coding done, hired a new person, and had met with a potential client. He considered his day successful and even had time to make salad and spaghetti. Sebastian was actually impressed the first time Moriarty cooked for him. He'd have thought he wasn't any good in the kitchen. Turns out he was wrong. What the hey.

After dinner, Jim cleared the table, they had another glass of wine and they retreated to the couch where they talked about their day. And then their faces were close, and then their lips, and then... Well then they were kissing and Jim could feel Sebastian's stubble, but he kind of liked it, and Sebastian could taste Jim's aftershave, but it wasn't awful. And so they parted, both a little surprised, but it was a good surprise. They stared at each other for a moment, heads cocked to the side, an odd expression on their faces before their lips crashed together again, hungry this time, wanting. Their fingers groped, Sebastian groaned, Jim parted his lips and their tongues tangled together.

Jim had to admit it was more than he signed up for. Hands and fingers tugged at clothing, hums of approval and the sound of wet lips parting and coming together again filled the small living room. Jim pulled Sebastian on top of him, hands pulling his shirt up as he laid back so Jim could run his hands over Sebastian's stomach and chest while their hips rutted against each other. Their lips slotted together, Sebastian's hands were caught up in Jim's hair and tie, buttons straining as the collar was pulled down so Sebastian could get at his neck with what Jim had now deemed his devil lips. He was almost tempted to suggest taking it to the bedroom, but then he realized he'd much rather be like this right now, with Sebastian's lips sucking on his neck than racing down the hall to their bedrooms and having to decide which one was perfect for this kind of thing.

Jim's hips strained upward, groping for contact with Sebastian's hips, who met his eagerly, belts crashing and grinding together. Jim was breathing heavily now, they both were. They knew exactly what was going to happen next. Jim's hands were fumbling with belts and zippers, Sebastian's were struggling with trying to sit still when there was so much of Jim to touch and explore. The rules hadn't said no touching. Tongues and teeth came in to play and Jim was gasping beneath Sebastian as they wriggled their pants down their legs as best they could. Jim didn't care that they hadn't talked about this. He didn't care that he was unprepared, all he wanted was this, and he wanted it now. 

Any thoughts other than what Sebastian wanted to do to Jim were far from his mind and Jim hooked his legs around Sebastian's waist with a whorish moan. Sebastian's lips sealed up and sucked away any other noises for the moment before the trailed down his chest. Their hands fumbled together, and they linked fingers. Sebastian held Jim's arms above his head as he reached between them to start jerking them off together. That hadn't been in the rules either. They'd only said no strangers. Nothing about this... Jim was positively writhing under him, mouth producing noises that had never been heard before. 

Jim woke up with his face pressed into a pillow and his pants undone. Sebastian had carried him to bed and Jim still thought that he wouldn't be able to walk. He was sore. So sore. Jim's entire body ached. He groaned and rolled over to get himself more air. His room was empty, but the flat smelled like bacon. Jim sat slowly and pulled on a shirt before changing pants and hobbling into the kitchen where he gingerly lowered himself into a chair to watch Sebastian cook eggs, 

"I think we should establish some rules," he said in a hoarse voice as he massaged his neck. New rules for new circumstances. Sebastian just looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Sounds good boss, bacon? Or do you want to wait for the eggs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Woah hey, this is also on my tumblr if you want to go reblog it or something.   
> That can be found here: http://obscenelyobscure.tumblr.com/post/47924212355


End file.
